Whats left behind
by I am a VA Lover
Summary: I'm leaving, I'm leaving it all behind my life, my friends, my home, and most importantly the love of my life….. Or the person who I thought was the love of my life. I didn't want to leave it was something that I had to do for me I know it was a selfish thing to do but for once in my life I had to put myself first. *Lots of twists and turns :)
1. Leaving it all behind

**Hey Guys so this is my first ever fanfic i hope you guys enjoy it and don't hesitate to tell me what you guys think if you love it or hate it. Tell me what you want to see happen give me ideas you are in-control of this story You have the power!**

***I**** do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

It had been a week since HE had said those four words. Those four words that shattered my heart .Those four words that made me realize that I couldn't stay here. There were so many memories a constant reminder of what we were and what we could never be. So here I was on top of a tree a few feet away from the main gate I found a branch that stuck out over the gate and waited. Before I knew it midnight came around and the guardians switched off guard duty, this was my chance I quickly got my duffle bag which had a few stakes, clothes, shoes, laptop and phone and jumped. I hit the ground and put my hands out to steady myself pushing off with my legs and moved into the only protection I had the woods after I was certain I was far away enough not to be heard I pulled out my phone and called Adrian

"Hey little Dhampir are you out yet?" he picked up after the third ring.

"Yeah I'm out where the hell are you?" I asked annoyed

"Calm down I'm on my way I had something to take care of ill see you in a few minutes meet me at the end of the main road"

As I made my way down the woods to the end of the road all I could think of was the life I was leaving behind. Would they notice I was gone would they come looking for me? Or more importantly would he look for me? NO! I couldn't let myself think of him he didn't care about me anymore he probably never did.

When I finally got to the main road I saw Adrian he was in an extremely expensive looking car I didn't question it I just wanted to get the hell away from there and start my new life.

"So where are we going?" curiosity getting the best of me.

"There's a town about ten minutes away, I'm guessing you haven't eaten so we will get something to eat and then meet up with someone who will help us" He said nervously.

"Adrian who the hell are we going to meet…."

I didn't even have a chance to yell at him I was suddenly pulled into lissas head, she was in her room with Dimitri.

"I know how you feel but you have to understand where she's coming from Dimitri, the is hard on her she loves you and your just pushed he away" she said in a soothing tone. She heard what happened at the church and what he said to me. Christian wasn't with her he was to pissed off at Dimitri, we didn't have the best friendship but I knew he cared.

I hurt knowing that no one had yet to discover I was gone but I pushed the thought out of my head I shouldn't care that part of my life was over. I pulled out of her head and promised to never check in again if they didn't care about me I wouldn't care about them.

When I was back in the car I looked over at Adrian waiting for him to tell me who we were going to meet of course he didn't say anything

"Adrian who the hell is going to help us?" I asked

"Little Dhampir don't be mad but he's the only person who can help us"

"Who the hell is it Adrian" I practically yelled

"Abe Mazure" he whispered

"Shit"

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Follow and favorite it so i know you want more!**

**ill update soon Enjoy(:**


	2. Rules

**So here it is the second chapter as promised:) its a bit short but because its short ill update sooner**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

I can believe that I let Adrian talk me into this,_ what the hell is wrong with me?_ But here I was staring straight into the eyes of the ohh so famous Abe Mazure. We were sitting in a small diner a few hours away from court in complete silence and I just couldn't take it anymore.

_"So are you going to just sit here and stare at me and day?"_ I choked out

_"No I'm just trying to figure out why you would run away and leave it all behind"_

_"Look Abe…. Dad it's just not for me. I want out I don't want this anymore, I want to put myself first I know that they come first and I still believe that I just need a break I feel like I'm suffocating, I know that its selfish but I don't care."_

He sits there studying me and I can see the wheels turning in his head.

_"Alright there will few ground rules that you both will have to follow if you want me to help, not a lot but I expect you to follow all of them and I mean it Rose ALL of them."_ I should have known he would pull something like this but what choice did I have? I had no idea where to go and it's not like I had Lisa's compulsion to get everything I needed I mean I had Adrian but his compulsion about as good as my people skills.

_"Alright don't get your panties in a bunch old man ill follow all you damn rules"_

With that he stood up pulling money out of his wallet and threw it at the table next to our plate full of untouched food. And with perfect timing Adrian came in with a satisfied look on his face, but what would I expect he had just come from a feeding. With that we made our way to Abe's car and it didn't take for sleep to pull me under my last thoughts were of the new life that awaited me free of my past… at least for a while.

Waking up in the morning, I look around and find myself in a beautiful room with hard wood floors and expensive furniture. There was an armoire in the corner, and nightstand on either side of the four post bed, and vanity. Besides the furniture though there was nothing else, it was pretty plain but I wasn't complaining it was a major upgrade compared to the rooms at St. Vladimir. I don't remember getting here I probably passed out. My clothes were still in my bag I got out of bed and quickly found some clothes and threw them on not really bothering to check if it looked good. I walked down the hall listening for any sign of Abe or Adrian I heard nothing I then noticed that the house was huge there was hard wood flooring everywhere and large, expensive furniture and expensive looking decor it was very oh what's the word Abe?

I walked around the house until I finally found the place that I would most likely be spend the entire day at the kitchen.

_"Hello dear, you must be Rose"_ I turn around to see an older lady; she had her hair pulled back into a bun wearing a uniform similar to those that the guardians wear.

_"Yeah im rose" I mumbled_

_"My name I Esme dear, would you like anything to eat?"_ she asks in such a motherly way.

_"Yes thank you, do you know where abe is?"_ I asked

Before she has a chance to answer Abe and Adrian walk through the door

_"Morning Rose"_ he mumbles

_"Morning little Dhampir"_ Adrian winks

_"Morning dad, Morning Adrian"_

We sit down at the table as Esme pours us some coffee and sets some toast in front of us a leaves the room

_"So dad are you going to tell us those precious rules so expect us to follow"_ I asked wanting to get this over with.

He Takes a sip of his coffee and pulls out a piece of paper and slides it across the table to me and Adrian. We look at the paper and bust out laughing. This was going to be so much easier than I expected I was definitely going to enjoy my new life here.

* * *

**i know that its a bit slow but in the next few chapters thing will start to pick up :)**

**Dont forget to review and tell me what you think and what you want to see happen**

**And a special thanks to Nightworld fan and the guest For taking the time to review i appreciate it :)**


	3. Gone

**So here it is guys the 3rd chapter sorry for the delay it wont happen again i promise.**

**ill be updating 2 times maybe 3 times a week**

** *I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

** Rose POV**

_Must attend the local college (or college of choice if acceptable) and must maintain good grades._

_Must respect the home and staff._

_Must Keep in contact with parents_

_ Find a job or be involved in an extracurricular activity._

These were the rules that Abe wanted us to follow and I had absolutely no problem with them, I was actually planning on going to school and getting a job this is what I always wanted to live like a normal teenager and not have to worry about anything but myself .

_"This is it these are your rules"_ Adrian asks

_"Yeah that's it those simple rules not asking for a lot am I?"_

_"No Abe your not" _And with those four words our new life began.

It had been a long day i was exhausted we had gone to enroll at cliff-ton college a small private college about thirty minutes from our new home, then we went shopping for clothes and room decorations and to my surprise car shopping Abe bought us both cars an Audi r8 to be exact I didn't exactly understand why he bought us both one if we were going to be together all the time but hey who am I to refuse a freaking r8?

As I was getting ready for bed i felt it, that pull that I always felt when I getting sucked into lissas head to tried so hard to fight it but it was so hard and I finally let myself get pulled in.

"_Do you think that he has finally decided to talk to rose instead of pushing her away"_ Christian asked her they were both lying on the couch watching movies.

_"I honestly don't know Chris but I hope so I don't know how much she can take if he doesn't stop pushing her away he's going to lose her"._

Just as she finished there was a loud knock on the door but neither of them moved _"it's open"_ they both shout

_"Dimitri what's going on"_ lissa says as she and Christian sit up

_"Christian. Lissa I was wondering… have either of you heard from or seen rose, she's not answering the door or her phone I'm getting worried"_ he says

Lissa smiles to herself at his attempts to talk to rose but then frowns_ " No I haven't seen her all day come to think of it I haven't seen her since yesterday are you sure she's not in her room?"_

_"No she's not answering her door"_

_"She probably just wants to be alone for a while not that I blame her either"_ Christian says as he glares at Dimitri

_"I'm going to go check on her this isn't normal even for rose"_ lissa says as he practically runs out of her room.

When they reach my room lissa knocks loudly _"Rose are you there let me in"_

Silence.

_"Rose please I'm getting really worried!"_ lissa cries

Silence

_"Rose….Rose please, open the door."_ No answer

_"Roza open the door or so help me god I will break it down!"_ He curses in Russian

He steps back then rears back and smashed his foot into the door in one kick the lock breaks and the door swings open to reveal a dark empty room. They run in and they see the letter on my bed.

_"oh god no"_ she says as she rips the letter and reads it out loud

_If your reading this then you've realized im gone i would say that im sorry for leaving_

_ but im not. all my life ive put others before my self and i just cant do it anymore_

_ i need to put myself fist i know that its selfish but its something i have to do for me_

_lissa im so so so sorry but i have to do this just know that i love you_

_christian take care of her for me_

_dimitri you were right love does fade._

_"She left me christian she's gone"_ She drops the letter and falls into christian's arms and cries.

Dimitri falls to his knees and cries_ "Im so sorry roza i pushed you away this is my fault"_

* * *

**So what did you think? like i said the first chapters are slow but i cant just rush the story**

**Dont forget to review and tell me what you think and what you want to see happen(: ill update soon**


	4. New School

**Well here it is the next chapter this is my longest chapter so far hope you enjoy:) i would of updated sooner but as you know the VA Cast was at new yorks comic con earlier today and i was trying to find out some info on the movie ohh and did you guys see the new poster that just came out with rose and lissa? i for one LOVE IT!**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

It was the first day of school and I was excited to say the least. If someone were to tell me that one day I Rose Hathaway would be excited to start school I would probably laugh my ass off and tell them to go to hell, but here I am excited about school. I stood wrapped in a towel looking at my uniform; it looked exactly like the uniform we wore back at St. Vladimir's with the exception of the schools logo on the blazer. It was a dark blue which looked great on me there wasn't a preference on the type of shoe so I wore 3inch black knee length boots. I kept my makeup simple and my hair fell to my shoulders in soft curls. I add ear rings and a few rings as a final touch and look at myself I look pretty hot I'm sure I'll make an impression.

I grab my bag and head out the door to Adrian's room I walk in.

_"Hey Adrian you rea..."_

I look up at him and he's wrapped up in a towel…. just a towel and I can't help but stare He looks hot! I mean I always knew he was hot but now, wow.

He looks at me with a smirk on his face. _"See something you like little Dhampir?"_

**Hell yeah I do!** I clear my throat and after a few seconds I manage to finally speak.

_"Of course"_ I say as I give him my famous man-eater simile. We stare at each other for what seems like forever not saying anything just staring. I can see so many emotions flash through his face I just can't seem to figure out what they are. And to make it worse I feel so many emotions towards him. What the hell is wrong with me? I finally manage to look away

_"Uhh…why aren't you ready we have to be at school in an hour and we have a thirty minute drive."_ I manage to say I walk over to his bed and sit next to his uniform he just stands there staring at me again _"Adrian get dressed!"_

He just smirks at me and out of nowhere drops his towel and like it's nothing OMG what the hell? I can't seem to look away he then walks over to me leans over me and gets his clothes I feel my cheeks turn about fifty shades red when he finally manages to put on ALL of his clothes I look at him and of course he's smirking at me

"_Are you blushing little Dhampir?"_ he chuckles

_"Shut up Adrian"_ is all I say as I make my way to the door and I turn around to make sure he's following me. We make our way down stairs to the kitchen.

_"Good morning Rose Adrian you two ready for your first day of school?"_ Esme asks in a motherly tone.

_"Yup"_ I say popping the p_ "we're actually running late so we will just take something to eat on our way"_ I smile at her as I make my way to the cabinet's and dig through them until I finally find what I'm looking for Doughnuts I turn around with a big smirk on my face.

Adrian just laughs _"of course."_

I grab his hand and we make our way to school.

About thirty minutes later we're pulling into the student parking lot and as expected everyone is staring I mean who wouldn't stare at the two new hot students. We make out way to the administrative office to pick up our schedules, we decided to both major in business so our schedules are the same there are a total of six classes:

**_1_****_st_****_- statistics_**

**_2_****_nd_****_ –introduction to business_**

**_3_****_rd_****_ – English composition_**

**_4_****_th_****_ –study of art_**

**_5_****_th_****_- break_**

**_6_****_th_****_- economics_**

While Adrian's schedule is:

**_1_****_st_****_ - economics_**

**_2_****_nd_****_- study or art_**

**_3_****_rd_****_ -English composition_**

**_4_****_th _****_- introduction to business_**

**_5_****_th_****_ -break_**

**_6_****_th_****_ – statistics_**

As I make my way to class I take the time to actually look at the campus its actually really nice and normal looking. As I'm looking around I run into somebody head first.

_"What the hell!"_ I yell I look up with which I assume is an annoyed expression on my face.

_"oh my god I'm sooo sorry"_ he says

I look up and see a really cute guy he has a sort of Justin bieber hairdo except its black and it actually looks good on him. He has the prettiest light brown eyes and the perfect tan, he's tall, muscular and from the looks of it….. he's gay.

_" Im Damon Thompson you must be rose Hathaway"_

_"Hey Damon yeah im rose how do you know me?_

_"Well here gossip spreads like wildfire so don't be surprised if by second period everyone knows everything about you"_ he says with a smile on his face.

_"Well it's a good thing I've always been the center of attention right"_ we both laugh.

_"What class are you heading to_" he asks

_"I'm actually headed to statistics and you?"_

_"OMG me too, yay we can walk together, but ugh your ganna hate it its soo boring"_ he says as he loops his arm around mine and drags me to class. i think i just made my first friend.

As it turns out I hate the class and it drags on forever. The next three periods fly by I make my way to the quad area where there are booths of all the clubs at school, Abe did say we needed to be involved in an extracurricular activity so why not this I sure as hell wasn't getting a job right now I mean Abe buys us everything we need now so what's the point. As I walk around I see absolutely nothing that I would be remotely interested in there's the glee club, the interact club which I have no idea what it is, the book club. I'm about to give up when I finally see it the dance team and its perfect back at St. Vladimir's everyone knew I was the best dancer I make my way to the booth and I see a a girl and a guy sitting there.

_"Hey I'm Juliet and this is Ryan are you interested in joining the dance team?"_ she asks

_"Hey I'm Rose and yeah I want to join."_ I look her over she looks about the same age as me maybe a few months younger she's tall and has the same curvy body shape as me but with less curves. She has long light brown hair and dark brown eyes she's really pretty. I look over at the guy he is tall and muscular and did I say cute? he has the same light brown hair and dark brown eyes as Juliet I'm pretty sure they're related.

_"Great I can tell you're a great dancer" She smiles at me "well practice starts tomorrow at six thirty we meet at the auditorium you can wear anything but I recommend wearing so leggings and some comfortable shoes."_

Damn six thirty that means I have to wake up at five in the morning ugh what am I getting myself into?

_"Damn that early, but I'll be there"_ I smile at her as I start to walk away.

_"Bye Rose we will see you tomorrow feel free to bring any friends, and don't disappoint"_ I turn around and I see Ryan smirking at me.

_"Don't plan on it"_ I give him my man-eater smile and walk away with a smile on my face.

I'm finally making my way to six period on the east side of campus I walk into the class room and it looks exactly like all my other classrooms except in this one the chairs are pushed together in groups of nine. I make my way to the back of the class and grab a seat other students start to make their way into the classroom. The professor starts talking about the basics of art and before I know it he's dismissing the class. I jump up grab my things and make my way to the parking lot, as I'm walking I pull out my phone and text Adrian to meet me there. When I get to the parking lot Adrian is nowhere to be seen and of course he has the car keys so I go and sit on a bench under a tree and wait. About fifteen minutes later Adrian shows up, and with what a girl.

**What the fuck?** Why is he with a girl I am beyond pissed he kept me waiting because he was doing who knows what with some girl that he just met?

I walk up to him and that slut with what I'm sure is a pissed off expression and rip the keys out of his hand and make my way to the car. When get into the car I feel my blood boil. What's wrong with me why am I jealous Adrian's has always gone from girl to girl and I've known it so why is it affecting me so much now? I feel tears starting to fall quickly fall down my face and quickly wipe them away when I hear Adrian opening the door and slipping inside.

_"is everything alright little Dhampir?"_ he asks

I clear my throat _"uhm... Yeah everything fine, I'm just really tired and I want to go home"_ I say looking at everything but his face.

The rest of the drive home is quite neither of us says anything, and I'm grateful I need this time to think why am I so jealous? Ive always had feeling for Adrian but I had never been jealous when I would see him with other girls so why now? Is it because I'm no longer with Dimitri? Ugh Dimitri I haven't thought about him since last week when I was pulled into lissas head. Dimitri looked devastated when he saw what I wrote to him but why he's the one that pushed me away he let go of me not the other way around 'love fades' that's what he told me so why the sudden change does he still love me and most importantly do I still love him? That seems to be the million dollar question and what about Adrian; he gave up his entire life for me he left his family for me. So which love is real? Dimitri the man that I feel in love with and fought so hard to be with but just ended up pushing me out of his life or Adrian the man that has been there for me since the day we meet and has not given up on me, the man who's willing to leave everything behind for me? Then I remember what happened in the morning the feeling I felt when he dropped his towel is that what it was? I finally look over at Adrian and he looks at me I see so many emotion crossing his face confusion; sadness, lust, and most importantly love. With that look I know my answer I pull over and turn off the car.

He looks at me _"Rose?"_

_"Adrian i…."_

I have no idea what to say to him how do I tell him what I just realized? Then it hits me I lean over to him he just looks at me with a surprised expression

_ "Rose what are…."_ He murmurs

I cut him off _"Adrian I am so unbelievably in love with you"_ I pull him to me and I kiss him hard. At first he hesitates but after a few seconds he responds. He leans in deepening the kiss and pulls our bodies closer so there is no space between us. He finally pulls away and he says what I've been waiting to hear.

_"You can't imagine how much I love you little Dhampir"_ he smirks as me and I give him my oh so famous man eater smile.

* * *

**So there you guys have it what do you guys think do you love it hate it?**

**Do you have any ideas as to what you want to see happen? i love to hear any suggestions **

**there will be a few new characters apart from the ones that we already met in this chapter and... maybe just maybe some of rose and Adrian past catches up with them? i guess you'll have to wait and seee :) **

**Dont Forget to review:)**


	5. Realizations

**Here you guys go the next chapter i would really appreciate if you guys gave me some ideas so what you want to see happen **

**and thanks to those of you who support my story it means alot :)**

**Did you guys see the footage that they showed a the New York comic con i loved it i cant wait if you haven't seen it its on you tube look it up you'll love it**

*******I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

**Rose POV**

Yes I Rose Hathaway am in love with Adrian Ivashkov, I can't believe it took me this long to realize what I've been feeling for who know's how long? I've probably loved him right from the beginning I was just too focused on my love for Dimitri. I guess not being around him and his whole love fades mine has speech helped me realize how much Adrian means to me. As much as I hate to admit it I'll always love him, he'll always have a place my heart but he decided this. I remember lissas mom telling us that 'love never fades, but people can chose to walk away' and that's just what he did he walked away so I was doing the same.

I pull into our drive way and turn to look at Adrian only to find that he's also staring with a confused look. I panic a little did he just realize what happened? Does he regret it? Oh god. _"Adrian what's wrong?"_

He looks at me for a few more seconds _"I'm just wondering how I got so lucky I never thought that in a million years you would actually want to be with me you, you were always so hung up on Dimitri."_

_" Adrian I love you, I love you so much that it hurts, and your right I was so focused on dimitri that I didn't see what was right in front of me, but that doesn't matter anymore what matters is that were here now and were together now… I mean we are together right?"_

He doesn't say anything and frankly its freaking me out did he change his mind did he not want me was he just another Moroi looking for a good time? No! he does love me hes proved it hes left everything for me. Interrupting my thoughts he simply leans over and gently brushed his lips against mine.

_"Does that answer your question?"_ he asks I nod and smile

_"Come on lets go inside I'm sure Abe would love to hear all about our day"_

We got out of the car, as we made our way inside Adrian grabbed my hand it was felt strange but at the same time it felt right like we were meant to be, I could feel my heart racing no one ever made me feel this way with the exception of Dimitri of course but this was different, this was better it felt real. With Dimitri we could never express our feeling, we were never a real couple we couldn't do things that real couples did we never got the chance.

When we got inside Abe was coming out of his office and he smiled at us, but when he saw us holding hands his smile doubled in size. what i certainly didn't expect that i figured he would be opposed to us being together.

_"Hey old man how was your day? What have you been up to?"_ I asked I actually wanted to know I was really happy but who wouldn't be I had Adrian.

_"Hello Kiz, just taking care of some business, actually your mom called earlier asking for you."_

What! how did she find out so fast? I was actually surprised I figured it would of taken longer for her to find out she wasn't exactly the world's greatest mother. _"You didn't tell her I was with you did you?"_ I asked nervously I knew if she knew where I was she would drag me straight back to court.

_"Of course I didn't tell her she would probably hang me if she knew I was helping you, I just told her that you called me and told me you were alright but you are going to have to tell her."_

_"Ugh come on old man do I have to she's going to be soooo pissed off can't I wait till she cools down a bit?" _he just ignored me and looked at Adrian Oh nooo…

_"So when did this happen"_ he asked with a serious expression as he looked from Adrian to me.

_"Actually abe it happened today, or should I call you dad?"_

I looked at Adrian shocked wow did he have a death wish, but to my surprise the old man just laughed

_"You know Adrian I like you, you may have your flaws but you're a good guy you have a bright future, but of course if you hurt my little girl you're going to have to deal with me and i assure you it won't be pretty so watch yourself"_

Adrian's grip on my hand tightened awww poor baby he was actually worried of the old mans threats but he shouldn't be of him he should be worried about me, I rubbed his hand and felt him relax.

_"Don't worry babe I won't let him hurt you…. cause I'll be doing it myself"_

_"Don't worry little dhampir I would never do anything to hurt you"_

The rest of the school weekend flew by I had convinced Adrian to join the dance team with me and he was actually really good, the only down side to it was the early practices it took us forever to wake up, I was thinking of talking to the old man about getting an apartment closer to the school so we wouldn't have to wake up so early I mean waking up every morning at five and driving thirty minutes was going to get old pretty quick.

Today was actually a big day for us were had practiced all week for a performance we had to do at the assembly to kick of the new school year. I was actually really excited about this, Adrian on the other hand not so much he was just doing this for me he wanted to be there to make sure "no one hit on his girl" as he put it. There were a total of eight member's on the dance team but only four of us were preforming it was Juliet, Ryan and of course me and Adrian.  
It turns out i was wrong they aren't related they're actually dating. Everything at the assembly ready, the guys were dressed in dark jeans and black shirts that stuck to their bodies perfectly well at least Adrian I was only looking at him. We were dressed in a short tight black dress similar to the one I wore the night of the lust charm incident the dress hugged our curves perfectly.

There was going to be a set to the dance me and Juliet were supposed to be sitting at a table together and Adrian an Ryan were together across the "room" from us. We were all ready we just had to wait for the headmistress to finish talking.

_"Man that women can talk I wouldn't be surprised if the curtains opened and the whole schools asleep"_

_"Yeah tell me about it, oooo she's done talking get ready"_ she said I could tell she was so excited about it I mean we were amazing at practice so it had to be ten times better in front of an audience and if we did great we would most likely get new members.

The curtains began to rise as the song started it was _ushers Dj got us fallin in love_ it was the perfect song for us. As the beat of the song began we were eyeing each other from across the 'room' flirting and signaling to each other, we got up and made our way to the center of the floor and right when the actual song began we were in each other's arms, I could feel Adrian's hard body up against my back as we rocked our bodies from side to side, as the beat picked up so did our moves and I saw that the audience get into the song they stood up and were cheering for us. I turned around to face him and I put my hands on his shoulders, I could see Juliet and Ryan mirroring our movements to the right of us. I then brushed my body down his then came back up when I was face to face with him I could see lust in his eyes and I'm sure mine mirrored his.

_"You like that huh?_"

He nodded as he grabbed my hand and around his neck I placed my hand on his chest as we swayed, he then grabbed my hand and pulled it so I was up against his body again, he grabbed both of my hands and we both dropped to the floor and came back up. The song was almost over which meant we only had a few moves left, the crowd was still going crazy the guys were hollering and whistling obviously at me and Juliet. I put my hands on the sides of his face and I felt him arch his body into mine he then put a hand around my waist and spun me so that we were both facing the audience, from the corner of my eye I could see Juliet and Ryan doing the same, As the song came to an end he pulled my arm and I was pulled into his arms again he leaned me over and planted a passionate kiss that I gladly returned the crowd went wild they were cheering and whistling at us. We pulled away from each other and faced the crowed and bowed down I was so happy they loved us, I looked down at the audience in the front row and I froze at who I saw. Adrian noticed my change and looked down at the front row.

_"Shit"_

That was all he said and that's exactly what I was thinking.

* * *

**there you guys have it what do you guys think?**

**writing the dancing scene was really hard, i just didn't know how to word it, so sorry it if sucked.**

**who do you think they saw sitting in the audience? **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you want to see happen:)**


	6. Bestfriends

**i dont really feel good about this chapter but here it is**

**i don't plan on doing other characters POV unless its absolutely necessary and in this case it was.**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

It had been a few days since rose left and I was still as hurt and confused as the day I found out she was gone. Why would she leave? I knew she was hurting because of Dimitri but why would she leave she knew that he needed time to get over what he did as a strigoi, and he was coping with it he was ready to let her back in. She could of told me she needed time to herself I would of helped her at least she's with Adrian or so I assumed I went looking for him the day I found the note and he was gone. I realized there was nothing I could do now I knew rose and if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be so all I could do was wait for her to come back.

We were on our way to our new school, I should be excited about it but truth is I wasn't at one point I was but not anymore. I still remember making plans to go here with rose, I had everything planned all things we would do the classes we would take but things didn't go as planned. So now it was just with Christian, Dimitri, and Eddie. Dimitri was now my guardian and Eddie was Christian's of course they wouldn't be actually attending, we told the administration office that they were our personal security; they agreed as long as the caused no problems. The week seemed to fly by and I was grateful it kept me from thinking about rose and how she was or what she was doing. Today was finally Friday and I woke up feeling great something good was going to happen today I could just feel it I made my way down stairs to meet up with the guys

_"Good morning guys"_ I said with a big smile on my face.

_"Wow someone's in a good mood today, does it have to do with last night?"_ Christian asked while wiggling his eyebrows, I felt my face turn bright red thinking about last night.

_"I don't know I'm just so excited I have a feeling something big is going to happen plus we finally get to our full schedule"_ the first day we weren't able to get out full schedule because they were doing a lot of changes so we were only able to get out first two classes.

When we got to school we went straight to the office to pick up our full schedule

**_My schedule was : _**

**1st -intro to business **

** 2nd- statistics **

** 3rd-English composition **

**4th –study of art **

**5th - break **

**6th- economics **

**_While Christian's was:_**

**1st- study of art**

**2nd - economics**

**3rd- English composition**

**4th -intro to business**

**5th - break**

**6th -statistics **

Today there was a mandatory assembly to kick off the school year, so instead of making our way to class we headed over to the auditorium. When we finally got there all the seats were taken except for the first row we sat down with Dimitri and Eddie on the outside and Christian and me in the middle. I doubt anything would happen. The headmistress was talking about the history of the school and all the clubs and activities that would be going on threw out the year, she went on for what felt like hours, until she announced that the dance team would be preforming.

The curtains began to rise as _ushers Dj got us fallin_ in love song played when there were to guys and two girls. The girls were sitting at a table across the stage from the guys and they started making flirty hand gestures towards each other. The then made their way to the center of the stage when the song actually began. I couldn't see the people's faces at first but now that they were right in front of us I could and I couldn't believe who I saw, I felt dimitri tense up as he to realized. Rose was dancing with Adrian.

Adrian's front was to rose's back and they rocked from side to side, the beat stared to pick up and the crowd stood up and cheered, but we were all in shock to do or say anything. Rose then turned and faced Adrian and she put her hands on his shoulders and brushed her body down his and came back up. Adrian then took the lead as he grabbed roses hand from his neck and put them on his chest and again swayed, and then suddenly the both dropped to the floor and came back up. During this part I could hear Dimitri mumbling in Russian which I assumed were cuss words. I felt bad for him I knew he loved rose and to see her like that with Adrian had to be killing him. As the song ended Adrian pulled rose into his arms and leaned her over a kissed her and it wasn't a friendly kiss it was a full on passionate kiss.

Where they together? Is that why she left to be with Adrian? No rose would tell me if that was the reason she probably decided to give him the chance she had always promised him whatever it was I could help but feel so happy for them.

When they finally broke apart the turned back to the audience and bowed. I couldn't believe she was here

She stood up straight and looked right at us I could see the shock in her face as she looked at us. Adrian looked at her then suddenly looked at us

_"shit"_

was all he said and all I could do was smile at them i knew today was going to be good i found my bestfriend.

* * *

**i know its really short guys but i don't really like doing other characters pov but i wanted you guys to see what was going on with lissa**

**the next few chapters will definitely be rose. **

**how do you guys want rose and adrian to react?**

**how about dimitri?**

******Don't forget to review and tell me what you want to see happen:)**


	7. Im in all the way

**Hey guys well i said i wasn't planing on doing other characters POV but it was requested and as i said when i started this you guys have control over what happens you just have to tell me. ****Enjoy(:**

*******I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

**Dimitri POV**

I couldn't believe she was here, at of all the places I had planned to search for her at this was the last place I would of thought of. The day we found the note I wanted to search for her and beg her to forgive me, it was my fault I pushed her away to many times. I know lissa hadn't recognized her but I did.

She was wearing a short tight black dress similar to the one she wore the night of the lust charm, one of the best nights of my life. She still as beautiful as ever and she looked so… Happy. Was she happy was her being away from all of the people she loved away from me making her happy? She probably hates me I mean I hate myself so I couldn't blame her I broke her heart the night I told her those four awful words.

They were dancing the song that roza would always play when we would practice I wasn't a fan of that type of music but I listen to it for her. She made her way to the center where two guys were waiting I had no idea who one guys was, but the other I definitely knew. My beautiful sweet roza was dancing with Adrian Ivashkov. Rose back was to Adrian's front as they rocked their bodies from side to side. Roza then turned and faced Adrian and she put her hands on his shoulders and brushed her body down his and came back up. Adrian then took the lead as he grabbed roses hand from his neck and put them on his chest and again swayed, and then suddenly the both dropped to the floor and came back up. **Бог Damit Что я сделал? (god damn it what did I do) **It killed me to see her with him telling her my love faded pushed her straight into his arms.

As the song ended Adrian pulled rose into his arms and leaned her over like they do in all the romantic movies and he kissed her. I was praying to god that roza would pull away and punch him, but she never did. Maybe it was part of the show I needed it to be part of the show, if it was there could still be a chance to get her back and I was determined to get her back.

When they finally pulled away they turned to the audience and bowed, when she came back up she finally realized we were there she had a shocked expression of her beautiful face that I was sure matched mine.

**Rose POV**

How the hell did they find us? Oh god could I do this could I face them? Wait let me rephrase that could I face HIM? I know lissa would forgive me we were best friends she knew I needed this. I knew that I had to face them eventually but not this soon it had only been a week how did they find us so soon? We were back stage celebrating how amazing the dance routine turned out, Juliet and Ryan had to go back to the stage to tell the students that there were opening for anyone that wanted to join. When they left I turned to Adrian and freaked out

_"what they hell are we going to do they found us! I don't know if I can face them"_ I didn't tell him I was scared to face Dimitri because I didn't want to upset him I still loved Dimitri despite everything.

_"Calm down babe, they were going to find us sooner or later"_ he rubbed my arm trying to calm me down and it worked

_"I know I just wish it was later, when I was over Dim…..eh over everything"_ hopefully he didn't catch that I was going to say Dimitri.

_"Look rose I know that you still love him and I know he hurt you and I know it's going to take you a while to get over him"_ he was quite for a few seconds I could tell he was deciding if he should continue. _"If you want you can go back to him rose I would understand I love you so I'm willing to let you go, I want you to be happy even if your happy without me"_ I could see the sadness in his eyes as he told me this. How did I get so lucky? Adrian was the sweetest guy in the world letting me go so I could be happy even if it meant he was miserable, that had to be true love

_"Adrian I'm not leaving you for him, do you not understand how much I love you? I would never do that to you I'm in Adrian I'm in all the way with you, I know it's going to take a while to get over him but every day I spend with you it gets easier. I love YOU Adrian Ivashkov and don't forget it" _

_"I love you too Rose"_ I looked up at him and pressed my lips against his in a warm passionate kiss, as we started to deepen the kiss I heard the door open, ugh why did people have to interrupt at such a bad time. I turned around and I found myself staring at who I wanted to see but dreaded to see at the same time.

_"Rose"_ before I could say anything she ran up to me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug _"ive missed you soo much im so glad to see you"_ I hugged her back

_"I missed you to liss" _ that's when i realized i really did miss my best friend.

* * *

**So what'd you think? don't forget to review and give me more ideas(:**


	8. New Roomies?

**H**ey** Guy's here it is chapter 8 :) Make sure you've read the previous chapters.**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I really did miss lissa, I missed her so much she was like a sister to me I should have told her what I was feeling she would of understood, but she was so focused on dimitri and he was pushing me away I felt so alone. I don't regret leaving I would do it all over again in a heartbeat I would just do it slightly different.

_"What are you guys doing here liss?"_ I motioned to Christian, Eddie, and Dimitri who were all standing at the door a few feet back.

_"I go here don't you remember, we made plans to go here right after graduation"_ She said with a huge smile on her face, man she was glad to see me.

Made plans to go here? No wonder the name sounded so familiar of course at the time I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying I was too busy daydreaming about Him.

"_Oh yeah I remember now"_ It wasn't a lie; it wasn't the truth either.

_"Yeah and it looks like the plan worked out in the end were all together again."_ Right as she said that Christian, Eddie, and Dimitri walk over to us.

Christian was the first to speak _"Hey Rosie long time no see"_ he said with a smirk. Never in a million years would I admit this to him but I missed him a lot.

_"Hey Sparky you miss me?"_ i tease

He just laughs and shakes his head. I turn my attention to Eddie, _"Hey Eddie I know for a fact that you missed me"_ I wink at him and give him my man-eater smile.

He blushes and pulls me into a tight hug "_Hey rose of course I missed you"_

_"Hey hey hey hands off my lady"_ I turn to see Adrian. I walk over to him and grab him by his hips and pull him to me.

_ "is some one jealous?"_ he nods with a smile on his face.

I lower my voice so only he can hear_ "Don't worry I belong to you only you"_ a small growl escapes his lips as I pull him into a kiss that starts off nice and slow but begins to build the kisses get hard, he bites down on my bottom lip and I part my mouth granting him access, our tongues fight for dominance neither one of us backing down. Forgetting where we are and more importantly who were with I reach my hand down to his cock and begin to rub and feel him get hard under my touch.

Were brought back to reality as someone coughs, that someone being Dimitri.

_"Rose"_ he has his guardian mask in place but I can still see the hurt in his eye. What the hell why is he hurt he has no right to feel hurt he did this to us.

_"Dimitri_" that's all I say to him, I know that eventually were going to have to talk, but I want to put it off as long as possible.

Its dead silent for a what feels like hours when lissa finally decides to speak _"So where are you guys living at"_

I feel Adrian place his arm on my waits and i relax _"we where actually living with my dad, he told us as long as we went to college, kept in touch with our parents, and were involved in extracurricular activities he would help us"_

_"Oh really that's awesome, but aren't you worried about strigoi?"_ she asks

_"No not really the area where we live is strigoi free, but abe has wards put up around the house and he has a few guardian around the house, tho they don't really work just hang out were all a big freaky family"_

I feel lissa get nervous and excited through the bond I didn't even realized I let my walls down

"_Uhm rose do you think that maybe your dad would let us move in with you guys I mean we hate living at court and you said it yourself its safe where you live, and I really missed you I want to my best friend back"_

Im not sure that's such a great idea I mean the house is big enough for all of us and its safe for her and christian, I look up at Adrian and he just shrugs hes no help. I really do my bestfriend and its really lonely just Adrian and me.

_"Uh sure lissa we can talk to abe im sure hell say yes"_ right when I say it shrieks and jumps up and down.

We all laugh except for Dimitri he still has his guardian mask and a catch him looking at Adrian's arm around my waist. This is should be fun I mean what can go wrong? The two men I love under one roof… ha-ha yeah right.

**Dimitri POV**

She's with him she really is with Ivashkov! Damn it why did I push her away? Oh that's right cause im an idiot, I still love her with all my heart and she's in the arms of another man kissing and touching him like she use to do with me. On top of that lissa wants to go and live with them, how am i going to survive seeing the women i love in the arms of another man? i have to get her back i have to gain her trust again and show her i still love her but first i have to gain her friendship which is easier said then done.

* * *

**So wha'd you guys think?**

**how its it going to be for them all living under the same roof?**

**i would really love it if you guys reviewed more and told me what you think it would help me alot:)**


	9. Perfect moment

**Hey guys so as promised here it is :)**

**Theres a lemon torward the end its my first so if its not good im sorry.**

*******I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

**Rose POV**

The rest of the school day was pretty much uneventful except for the fact that lissa and I had the last four classes together which also meant I was around Dimitri. I honestly had no idea how I felt about it, I was kind of glad he was around. I know he hurt me but I don't think my life would be the same without him in it. He was…no he IS my first love and he would always have a special place in my heart.

We were on our way home, I promised lissa I would talk to abe today and I would call her right after the more I thought about it the more excited I got, Adrian on the other hand wasn't. I think he was worried that Dimitri being around would complicate our relationship.

_"Adrian you know that them being around isn't going to change a think between us_" I said them and not him because I didn't want him to get upset.

_"Yeah I know little dhampir I just wanted to have you for myself a little bit longer"_

_"Don't worry babe I'm sure we can find time"_ I said giving him my man- eater smile

When we got home we went straight to abe.

_"Hey old man guess who we ran into at school today_"

_"Hey guy's, who?"_

_"Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and Eddie"_

_"Oh really... what a coincidence"_

What the hell he knew, he knew that they were going to be there and he still sent us there the question was why?

_"You knew didnt you?"_

he sighed "_Yeah i knew, when your mom called she told me that they would be going there, but i did it for you i knew you weren't going to be happy with out them in your life, i just didn't think you would run into each other this soon"_

_"Well i hate to admit it old man but you were right, im actually glad that we ran into them, but anyways i wanted to know if they can move in with us?"_ i have no ideawhy but i was so nervous. he just stared at us.

"_what do you think adrian" _he asked_  
_

"_i honestly dont care, but i know it will make rose happy and that's all i want for her, so yeah i think they should move in" _He said as he put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. Adrian was always saying that he was lucky to have me but in that moment it was me who was lucky to have him he is was and always will be the best boyfriend.

_"Okay then they can move in, we will figure out the living arrangements when they get here"_

I can't believe he actually said yes, but I mean he knew that they were going to be there so I'm pretty sure he had it all planed out. I went upstairs to change I put on a red tank top, some black shorts and I put my hair up in a ponytail. I fell back on my bed and pulled out my phone to tell lissa the good news. Just as I dial lissa Adrian walks in with jeans and no shirt damn he so hot I lick my lips and he just smirks at me.

She picks up after the third ring _"Hey rose, did you ask yet?_

_"Hey lissa yeah I talked to him….."_ Adrian got on top of me and began to place kisses all around my neck. Mmh I suppressed a moan GOD it felt so GOOOD.

_"So what did he say_" I had completely forgotten that I was talking to lissa

_"Mhh he said it…. He said it was fine and that we would figure out the living arrangements wh..when you guys got here"_ oh my god Adrian knew what he was doing he slowly made his way down he kissed and suck my breasts he made his way down to my stomach and lifted my shirt exposing my stomach and placed kisses there he circled my belly button with his tongue. I could hear lissa talking on the phone but at the moment I didn't care, he made his way down my legs and back up when he got to my private area he hovered over it and looked up at me with lust filled eyes then he leaned down and placed kisses there! My shorts were really thin so I felt everything, that's all it took I was about to lose my self-control.

Lissa was still talking so I interrupted her _"Lissa i… I have to go text me when you guys are on your way"_ I hung up and looked down at Adrian. He made his way up so he was now we were face to face. I couldn't control myself anymore I kissed him passionately and he responded back with just as much if not more passion. We pulled away to catch our breath. He lips once again traveld down to my neck while his hands traveled down my body, oh god we were going to do it!

I put my hands on his chest and pushed him, his eyes met mine and I could see the burning passion in them I kept my eyes on him as I moved my hand from his chest to the button of his jeans I undid them and pushed them down with his help. I reached down to his man hood and I began to rub. He groaned and placed his head on my neck and began to suck.

He suddenly pulled away and began to remove my tank top and shorts he looked down at me

_"God your so beautiful"_

He took off my bra, then he took my breast's in his hands and began to rub. I moaned as he took one in his mouth and began to suck and nibble while he continued to rub my other one.

I couldn't take is anymore I reached down and took his boxers off and he took off my panties at the same time I spread my legs I could feel his hard man hood at my entrance. He looked at me

"_Are you sure rose we don't have to we can wait"_ he asked in a husky voice

I rubbed myself on him to answer his question. He reached down to his pants and pulled out a condom he gave it to me and I ripped it open and placed it on is length. He once again placed himself at my entrance and looked down at me

_"Ready"_ he asked

He gently pushed into me. There was a sharp pain and I winced, it had been so long since I had been with Dimitri. Adrian stopped moving letting me get use to him I pushed against him letting im know he could continue. He began moving slowly in and out both of us were moaning in pleasure. I moved with him making him moan loader. I felt my climax building I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me.

_"Adrian… I cant…im ganna cum…."_ My climax hit and I moaned louder and dug my nails into his back which made his move faster_ "Ohh…adrian don't stop"_

He moved faster in me _"Fuucckk Rose, im ganna cum"_ he moaned my name as he came.

He pulled out of me, took off the condom and fell onto the bed pulling me with him I placed my heat on his chest and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

We were quiet while we cought our breath

"God that was amazing" he said

_"I Love you Adrian_" I whispered as I snuggled into him

_"I love you to rose"_ he said as he pulled me closer to him

He pulled the sheets over us, the last thought I had before I feel asleep was how perfect this moment was.

* * *

**i hope you guys liked it dont forget to review and tell me what you think and if you have any ideas feel free to tell me. :)**


	10. Home Alone?

**Hey guys soo sorry its a little late but, i was helping my brother with his science project and then there was halloween but anyways here it is hope you enjoy!**

**I also wanted to thank my new followers and everyone who's giving this story a chance i love you guys(:**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

It had been a week since lissa found us, a week since they moved in with us, and a week since Adrian and I slept together. Over all life was pretty great I mean except for the fact that the man I was madly in love with was living under the same roof as me. Things between dimitri and I were heated to say the least.

After moving in everyone went to the into town on a "shopping spree" as lissa called it I of course refused to go first of all it was too early in the morning and second of all I hated shopping. Adrian didn't want to leave me alone, but I told him I would be fine, I mean I need some alone time but apparently I wasn't going to get that.

I woke up around eleven in the morning; there was a note on the pillow next to me from Adrian:

**_Good morning love, we'll be back around three don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone._**

I threw the note in the waste basket and jumped into the shower and man did I need it the hot water felt so good against my skin I felt my tense muscles relax. Thirty minutes later I was out; I blow dried and curled my hair i put on a little bit of makeup. I went to my draw and pulled out black stockings, black lacy panties with a matching push up bra, I know I didn't need the push up bra but it didn't hurt to flaunt what one had and I knew I looked good. I went into my closet and pulled out a burgundy skirt and a black leather jacket. I went back into the closet to look for some shoes as I went in there was a knock on the door.

_"Come in I'll be right there"_ it was probably esme, she would always come and bring me my morning coffee just the way Liked it. I dug through my shoes until I found them my black pumps I walked back out. Without looking up I went over to the chair by my closet and slipped on my pumps. I stood up and heard a gasp that was certainly not esme, I looked up and locked eyes with my Russian god! Wtf what was he doing here he was supposed to be shopping with everyone.

_"Dimitri what are you doing here? Why aren't you shoping"_

_"I…I…I umm I needed to talk to you."_ I noticed he wasn't looking at my face and there was a lustful look in his eyes. FUCK that's when I remember what I was wearing or what I wasn't wearing I felt myself blush.

_"Uhm give me a second"_

I walked over to the bed a grabbed my skirt and jacket and walked back into the closet. As I was about to put my clothes on I felt him come up to me he grabbed me by the waist and pushed me up against the wall with his body pressed to mine.

_"Roza why are you doing this?"_ his face was so close to mine I wanted so bad to touch him.

_"Do…Doing what?"_ my breathe was picking up

_"why are you torturing me? You know I have no self-control when it come to you"_ What torturing him no self control?

_"I didn't know it was you trust me If I knew I wouldn't of let you in, and what are you talking about no self-control around me you don't want me anymore"_ I started off loud but ended up whispering the last few words

_"Roza im soo sorry I don't know what I was thinking when I pushed you away I wasn't thinking clearly I still love you soo soo much. You think I don't want you? Look at me"_ He motioned down as he pushed himself closer to me. My mouth dried up as I felt his manhood pressed up against me it felt soo good. _"You see what you do to me, feel what you do to me and then tell me I don't want you"_

I didn't say anything I just looked at him for the first time ever I rose Hathaway was left speech less, before I knew what was happening he leaned in an kissed me fast and hard and what surprised me the most is that I responded to him. God I had missed this I missed him it felt so right. When I kissed Adrian it felt right but it was different OH GOD Adrian! What the hell am I doing I'm with Adrian I love Adrian

_**'Not as much as you love dimitri'**_ I thought

I gathered all the strength I had and pushed him away.

_"Roza wh…"_ he said but I cut him off.

_"Dimitri don't I can't… I can't do this I'm with Adrian I love Adrian"_ I said trying to catch my breath

_" But your IN love with ME Roza I know you love him but youll never be IN love with him and you know it"_ he said

_"Look yes okay yes I still love you, but I'm also hurt and angry and right know there's more hurt and anger then there is love"_ I pushed passed him and walked into the bathroom and locked it. I heard him on the other side of the door.

_"I'm sorry I hurt you, but I'm not giving up on you I'm never giving up on us I'm going to keep on fighting for you always."_

And for the first time in three weeks I cried. I don't know how long I cried but I'm guessing it was pretty long because everyone was back, I quickly got up put on my clothes, re did my ruined makeup and headed down stairs.

* * *

**There you guys have it i know its short but i wanted to give you guys something i have the next few chapter already planned out and lets just say theres going to be unexpected Drama. **

**What do you guys think it is?**

**What do you guys think about the Little Rose/Dimitri Scene?**

**Dont forget to review and tell me what you think/ want to see happen.**


	11. Surprise

**Hey guys here it is hope you like it. ****I just wanted to clarify a few things.**

** Rose is Still in love with dimitri but shes hurt.**

**She does love adrian it just doesn't compare to her love for dimitri.**

**As for Adrian there are a few surprises in store for him **

**Im not toying with rose/dimitri or Rose/Adrian everything that happend in chapter 10 happend for a reason its all part of the story.**

**All i can sat is that All the characters and i mean ALL of them will have a happy ending i would never leave them miserable so i hope this makes you feel better and you continue to read.**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

As I made my way down stairs all I was thinking was how right dimitri was I loved Adrian but I wasn't in love with him and I wasn't sure if I could ever be. Ugh! why was my romantic life always so complicated? First it was not being able to be with dimitri when I was still in school, him being turned, after he was back we were so happy but he started to push me away, and now it was Adrian and dimitri. I should just give up and be alone forever maybe get some cats? When I got down stairs I noticed mia was here what the heck when did this happen? Not that I wasn't excited to see her, I also noticed it got extremely quiet, and everyone looked a little suspicious.

_"Hey mia what are you doing here?"_ I said as I walked over to her and hugged her.

_"Hey rose uhm lissa talked to your dad and he let me come live with you guys, I thought you knew"_

_"Oh that's great, im glad you're here you can keep eddie here company"_ I said as a glanced at eddie and he just blushed.

_"So Whats going on?"_ I asked looking directly at lissa if I wanted an answer as to why they were all acting funny that's where I would find them.

_"Hey rose, uhm nothing were just talking"_ I could tell she was lying and the fact that she was blocking me out confirmed my suspicions.

_"Ooookay then, well what do you guys want to do today?_

_"Were going out tonight for dinner"_ I turned around to the voice I was so familiar with dad._ "An old family friend is coming into town and I want you all to meet him or should I say them"_ I noticed he was looked directly at Adrian _"Im sure some of you will know them, be ready and down here at six on the dot."_ And with that he turned around and left.

_"Well then let's get ready beauty takes time"_ lissa said a little too excited.

Lissa and mia came to my room to get ready for some "girl time." I didnt really have to get ready since i had dressed before i came down stairs i just re curled my hair and added a little more make up.

_"Soo rose you and adrian huh?_" Mia asked

_"Ha yeah i guess you can say that"_

_"Have you guys you know... done the dirty ooo you guys did how was it?"_ man this girl had no shame but hey i was the same way.

_"Yeah, we did a few days ago, before you guys moved in, it was perfect."_ i wasnt lying it was perfect but it was noting compared to dimitri. Ugh Damn it why am i always comparing him to adrian?

_" Rose what about dimitri"?_ Lissa said with a concerned look on her face. _"I know you still love him i can see it and he made it perfectly clear that he loves you and wants you back"_

_"Honestly i don't know i still love him so much but he hurt me liss i don't know if i can forgive him. We sort of had a confrontation this morning"_ Both of them dropped what they were doing and looked at me i took it as a sign that they wanted me to continue so i did.

_" He came into my room while i was changing and basically told me he was sorry and that i would never love Adrian as much as i love him and that he would not give up on us... then he kissed me and i kissed him back"_

_"Wow"_ They both said at the same time. They finished getting ready, lissa was wearing a dark blue knee length dress with black tights and matching heels, Mia was wearing a black knee length dress and black wedges, and i was wearing the same burgundy thigh high skirt with black stockings ,black leather jacket and my amazing black pumps. We walked into my closet and looked in the mirror we looked Hot!

Thirty minutes later we were in the limo on our way to the restaurant. Lissa was talking to yup you guessed it Christian, Mia was talking to eddie they were so cute together i could tell there was something going on between them and i was glad they are perfect for each other. Abe was talking to Dimitri about some business in Russia, and i was talking to Adrian of course.

_"You look beautiful rose"_ he murmured

_"You don't look so bad yourself"_ i said giving him my man eater smile he squirmed he leaned in a give me a light kiss. when i pulled away i saw abe glaring at him, i gave him a questioning look and he just shook his head and turned away what the hell was that about?

He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention "_I wanted to let you know that after dinner they will be coming back with us and they will be staying with us for a while so a expect you to get along with them"_ as he said that he look straight at me.

_"Oh come on old man when have i not gotten along with someone"_ i asked sarcastically

_"Rose i mean it"_he said

_"Yeah yea i know"_

When we walked into the restaurant there was a man, a girl about my age maybe a few years older and she was holding a baby. The man looked exactly like my dad only taller. The girl was around the same height as me, she had blonde hair and blue eyes she was beautiful.

_"Everyone this is my brother Adam and his daughter Katerina and that is her baby Alex."_

He then turned to us _" Adam, Katerina this is Rose my daughter, Adrian Ivashkov, lissa Dragomir, Christian Ozera, Mia Rinaldi, Dimitri Belikov, and Eddie Castile._

Everone went about talking to each other except for Adrian he was just standing there like a damn statue. what the hell?

Adam came up to us _"Its nice to meet you all, especially you rose I've heard so much about you"_

_"Its nice to meet you to, So your my uncle huh?"_ Wow this was weird i never thought i had an uncle.

_"Yes, yeah i am"_ He smiled

_"Hey Katerina so that must mean your my cousin_" i asked with a playful tone

_"Hey rose yeah i guess i am"_ She smiled at me i could tell i was going to get along.

I looked at the baby wrapped up in the blanket he looked so small.

_"He's so small how many months is he?_" i asked

_"He's four months, would you like to hold him?"_ She asked

_"Sure"_ i said as i never considered having kids but right now looking at him so small and defenseless i knew that i did.

She handed him to me His eyes were closed but as soon as i held him he opened them and what i saw shocked me i stared into a familiar set of Deep emerald green eyes. I Looked up at Adrian as a single tear ran down my cheek.

* * *

**There you have it what do you guys think is going on? Review guys please i really what to know what you guys think.**


	12. Take me away

**Hey guys so im guessing you liked the end of the last chapter?**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

**Adrian POV**

As we made our way to the restaurant, I felt nervous and the fact that Abe was acting weird certainly didn't help I could see from the corner of my eye that he was glaring at me. Being around rose help, she looks so beautiful she always did. She could be wearing a trash bag and still look beautiful. There were only two women I considered beautiful and they were Rose and first true love. I couldn't think of her now, it hurt to much the past was in the past and as much as i wanted to change it i couldn't the only thing i could do was focus on the future and try to be happy and that was with rose.

_"You look Beautiful"_ I murmured to her

_"You don't look so bad yourself"_ she gave me her man eater smile causing me to squirm. God I love her. I slowly leaned in and gave her a light kiss the way Abe was acting I didn't want him to cut my balls off for getting to comfy with his daughter.

Speaking of the devil Abe cleared he throat getting everyone's attention. _"I wanted to let you know that after dinner they will be coming back with us and they will be staying with us for a while so a expect you to get along with them"_ He looked directly at rose.

_"Oh come on old man when I have not gotten along with someone "_she asked sarcastically. I don't know why people found sarcasm unattractive I found it quite sexy but maybe it was just rose.

_"Rose i mean it"_ he said

_"Yeah yea i know_"

I could tell he was serious why was this so important to him I was just dinner. Fifteen minutes later we arrived at the restaurant we walked inside I wasn't really paying attention I just wanted this night to be over I wanted to go home lay down with rose in my arms and have a peaceful night.

_"Everyone this is my brother Adam and his daughter Katerina and that is her baby Alex."_ My eyes landed on her as soon as Abe said her name Katerina I couldn't believe it was her my first love. Then what Abe said sank in his brother, katerina was his niece and most importantly Alex her Baby... Our baby? It was impossible Alex couldn't be our baby, our baby died a few weeks into the pregnancy.

***Flash Back**

Everything was okay, everything had to be okay. i was in the waiting room at the courts hospital waiting for some new any news, it had been hours since i brought her here what was talking so damn long? I Heard the door open and my aunt Tatiana walked out i ran to her.

_"What's going on is she okay is the baby okay?"_ i asked i could here the desperation in my voice

_" You need to talk to the Doctor Adrian he'll explain everything_" she said

I Walked into katerina's room she was laying in bed asleep i walked over to the bed and held her hand _"Whats wrong with her doctor ?"_

"_We gave her some sleeping pills she needs to rest her body's been threw so much" _

_"So shes okay? What about the baby hows the baby?" _

_"I'm sorry Lord Ivashkov, the baby didn't make it"_ the doctor looked at me with a sad expression.

I felt the tears rolling down my face _"Why why did this happen what did we do wrong?"_

_"Im afraid i cant tell you why the first three months of the pregnancy are the most delicate, im sorry ill give you some privacy" _

This couldn't be happening this is just a dream im going to wake up any minute now and im going to be back in my room with katerina in my arms.

_"Adrian"_ i looked down at her and she was crying _"Im sorry "_

_"Dont apologize this isn't your fault it's no one's fault"_ i said trying to calm her down

_"No this is my fault, im sorry you don't get to meet your child"_

_"Adrian...Im leaving" _she said she wouldnt look at me.

_"Leaving what? what do you mean your leaving why?_ i asked

"_I'm leaving court tomorrow morning with my dad, i cant be here i don't want to be here i have no reason to stay. You can go on with your life like this never happened like we never happened. I know you didn't want the baby so your free you can go back to your drinking, partying ways."_

How does she expect me to move on with my life i just lost my child i dint want to go back to dinking and partying i just wanted my child to be here to be alive. she couldn't just leave i loved her so much i couldn't lose her too. How could she say i didn't want the baby sure i dint take the news to well at first but i came around i wanted this baby. _"No Katerina you cant leave i love you"_

_"I'm sorry Adrian you don't know how much i wish it was enough." _

And with those last few words she walked out of my life.

***End of flash back**

I could hear Abe talking but I wasn't paying attention anymore. Then something else clicked if Abe was Adams brother then that meant that Katerina and rose were I finally manage snap out of it I saw everyone talking among each other my eyes landed on rose and she was holding Alex she looked so good holding a baby, I had always imagined her holding our baby. She looked down at the baby then her head snapped up and her eyes meet mine as a single tear fell.

**Rose POV**

Nooo Nooo Nooo this couldn't be happening, every single time my life was heading in a good direction something had to go wrong. What did I do to piss off god so much that my life never went how I wanted it to? I had to get myself together I couldn't let anyone see what was going on, I quickly wiped away the tears and handed the baby back to Katherine.

_"He's so gorgeous __Katerina_" he truly was.

_"He is isn't he? He looks exactly like his father"_ she said I noticed her looking at Adrian. I needed to get out of here I was going to break down and I could do it here.

_"I'll be right back, I left my phone in the car"_ I muttered as I walked towards the door.

As I walked outside the cool air hit me, it felt so good my body felt so hot, i let the tears flow down my face. There were so many questions; did he know he had a baby? Was he using me? Did he know _Katerina _and I were related? Is the baby his or did I just jump to conclusion? No he has to be his he looks exactly like Adrian. By then I was on the floor crying, I heard the door open but I didn't move they probably heard me crying so what was the point in trying to hide it.

_"Roza whats going on?"_

I was so glad to hear his voice, he's the only one who can help the only one that truly understands me.

_"Dimitri"_ I looked up at him _"He his…Alex is Adrian's _ I sobbed. He ran over to me and held me in his arms.

_"Oh roza im sorry im soo sorry it's going to be okay"_ he said trying to soothe me.

_"No its not going to be okay, everything that I love always get taken away from me why can't I be happy for once, first it was you and now this I don't know how much more I can take."_

_"Your wrong rose you still have me im not going anywhere. I still love you with all my heart im here for you always._

I looked up at him and realized the he would always be here for me.

_"Dimitri... can you do me a fovor"_ i asked

_"Anything roza"_ i knew when he said anything he meant it

_"Take me away from here"_ he didnt reply he just took me in his arms and walked to the limo, he told the driver where to go and we got in.

_"I need to text lissa and tell her whats going on"_ I pulled out my phone.

**_* Liss Took the limo had to get out of there, dont worry im okay im with dimitri._**

**_ dont tell Adrian just tell Abe. _**

A few seconds later my phone buzzed

_***Okay abe said we will go home with adam and Katerina.**_

_**Adrian's freaking out whats going on?**_

i quickly wrote her back .

_***It's a long story im not sure yet. ill see you guys later.**_

I turned off my phone i knew adrian would be calling sooner or later and i dint want to deal with anything right now. i layed my head on dimitri's chest.

_"Go to sleep roza ill be here when you wake up" _

I fell alseep with a smile on my face knowing he would be here when i woke up.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Review Review and Review please? :)**


	13. Stay with me

**Two Chapters in one Day**** i felt like writing today Lol Make sure you've read the previous Chapter's. :)**

** This is just a fun chapter nothing to dramatic im saving all the drama for the next chapter ;) **

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

I Woke up to the most wonderful sound in the world Dimitri. _"Roza wake up"_

I ignored him._ "I know your awake i know you too well_" Damn him he did know me, but that didn't mean i couldn't have a little fun at his expense of course.

I relaxed my body and slowed my breathing down to make it look like i was still aleep.

He sighed "Oh what am i going to do with you roza?" Time to put my plan into action.

I moaned and stirred in his lap _"Ooohhh Comrade"_ i felt him freeze yes it was working _"Oh Dimitri PLEASE!"_ i screamed a little to make sure he understood what i was "Dreaming" about and continued to moan. I heard him gasp. Yup my plan was definitely working. I Felt him lean down until i could feel his face hovering over mine gently kissed my lips, i had to suppress a real moan from escaping.

_"You have no idea the things you do to me"_ he said

I opened my eyes and meet his i gave me my man eater smile _"I think i have a general idea"_ i said he raised an eyebrow Damn i still couldn't do that. I sat up and pointed to his lap where my had been resting. He looked down and blushed as he realized what i was pointing at yup i new EXACTLY what i did to him.

_"So where are we?_" i asked i couldn't really tell where we where it was too dark out, but i could tell we were near mountains.

_"We are at a firing range"_ he said like it was no big deal

_"What are you serious?"_ I use to always beg lissa to come with me when we were on the run but she said i was too dangerous.

_"Yeah im serious i remembered you telling me you always wanted to come here so here we are"_

We made our way into the building there was a man about dimitri's age at the counter he explained everything to us all the safety rules but i wasn't really paying attention i just wanted to go out a shoot everything in sight. He lead us out back to the arena, there were targets everywhere they even had moving targets. This was going to be Amazing i looked up at dimitri and he just smirked at me he actually smirked!

_"Hey comrade why dont we make things interesting?"_ i asked

_"knowing you things will be interesting no matter what" he teased_

_"Who ever shoots the most target's wins and the loser has to do what ever the winner say's for twenty four hours"_

_"Your on"_

We told the guy that helped us about our little bet and he and another worker came and kept track of our points. _"Okay Guy's when i blow the horn you guys begin you'll get thirty seconds to shoot as many as you can when i blow the horn again you stop Ready. Set. Shoot." _He blew the horn and we began shooting.

At first i would miss but then i got the hang of it and began hitting every single target i aimed for i just hoped it was enough i couldn't let Dimitri win god knows what he would make me do.

When the horn went off a second time and we both put our gun's down i walked over to dimitri and smirked _"You ready to do what ever i say?"_ he just shook his lead and laughed. Man i loved when he laughed it was soo rare i felt so special cause he only laughed when he was with me.

The two guys came up to us _"Okay guy's so we got a winner You"_ He pointed at dimitri _"Got 79 target's and you got 81_" Haha i knew it.

_"Ohh comrade tough luck i won so you know what that mean's" _i teased

_"Yeah i know i have to do what ever you say for the next twenty four hours starting now" _he looked like he was trying not to laugh

We made our way back to the limo but i stopped _"Dimitri you go ahead i have to go to the bathroom"_

_"No roza ill go with you" _he said as he made his way back to me

_"You know as tempting as that sounds i would prefer you not to hear me pee sooo yeah..." _He laughed and went back to the limo.

As i made my way out of the bathroom the two guy's at the counter called me_ "Hey uhm we sort of mixed up the number's you got 79 target's while your friend got 81"_

_"Ohh really well what my friend doesn't know wont hurt him"_ i said with a smile as i walked out to the limo.

Our drive home was along one almost three hours i cant believe i slept the entire way here. On our way back we laid on the floor of the limo and watch Titanic on the flat screen that was my first request for dimitri i was going to make the best out of the next twenty four hours. An hour into the movie i looked up at dimitri

_"Thank you for tonight it really helped take my mind off everything that happened today"_

_"Your welcome Roza like i said earlier ill do anything to make you happy i love you"_

_"I know Dimitri... I love you too always"_ i whispered the last part but i know he heard me.

When we finally arrive home it was past midnight, everyone was asleep good cause i really couldn't face anyone right now especially Adrian. We made our way upstairs trying not to make too much noise i unlocked my door and turned around to face dimitri.

_"Thanks again_" i whispered

_"No problem roza"_ He pulled me into a hug and i pulled him closer to me holding on to him as tight as i could.

_"Dimitri"_ i looked up at him

_"Yes"_ he asked

_"Stay with me tonight... please?"_

I didn't have to ask twice he lifted me into his arms and walked into my room closing the door behind us.

* * *

**You guy's Review Review Review when you guys review it make me what to update sooner and when you dont i feel like i shouldnt update as much to please review :)**


	14. Let me explain

**Here you have it, the next chapter, im glad you guy's liked the last chapter i did too Lol ****Anyway's i have to explain something.**

**In this story when dimitri was turned back to a dhampir he didnt have the memories of what he did as a strigoi at first he slowly start's to remember so since he didnt remember anything he doesn't reject rose right away they are happy together for a while then he starts to remember that's when he pushes rose away and tells her his love faded.**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(:**

* * *

I woke up to pounding on the door. _what the hell? _Memories of last night's events came crashing down on me Adrian, katerina and the baby.

_"Rose i know your in there, i need to talk to you... i need to explain."_ i could barley hear him thanks to the sound proof wall's and door's in the house.

Ugh couldn't he wait till later I looked at the clock and realized it was passed eleven great we over slept. I could still hear adrian talking but i wasn't paying much attention to him, i was only focused on thing. Dimitri. He was still asleep i smiled he looked so peaceful i could sit here all day and watch him sleep, i couldn't help but remember the last time we were happy together the day he was changed back. We spent all day together, i couldn't get enough of him but hey could tyou blame me i spent months thinking he was dead and now that i had him back i wouldn't take it for granted. That night we made love for the second time and after that everything went down hill he started remembering everything and he began to push me away. I felt my the tear's begin to built but i quickly shook them away.

I got up and made my way to the door Adrian was still knocking i swung the door open and there he was. He was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday except they were wrinkly, his eyes were red it was obvious he didn't get much sleep.

Before he could say anything i spoke up _"I know we need to talk, and we will eventually okay? Let me grab a shower and get ready then we can talk"_ He began to make his way into my room but i stopped him._"I think it's best if you wait downstairs ill go find you when I'm done." _He looked over my shoulder and i could see the pain in his face when he saw dimitri in bed.

_"Okay"_ he said before he turned around and walked away. I closed the door and went into the bathroom and got into the shower the hot water help me relax i washed my hair, shaved and washed my body all under fifteen minutes I turned off the water and reached for my rob but i didn't feel anything i stuck my head out of the glass door 'Shit' i forgot to get it what was i going to do? I had two options one i would have to run to my closet naked or two i would have to ask dimitri to get it for me. Option number one was an automatic no all though i would love to see the look on dimitri's face if i did.

_"Dimitri!"_ i screamed hopefully he would hear. A few seconds later i heard the bathroom door open

_"Roza are you okay?"_ he asked i could hear the concern in his voice

_"Yeah im fine i kinda forgot to get my rob so i need you to get it for me its hanging on the door in my closet"_

_"Yeah hold on"_ i could hear him laughing as he went to my closet. I Stood there waiting and i was freezing my butt of literally.

_"Here you go"_ i slid the door open and stuck my head out to look at him but his attention was on something else then i remembered.

Oh My God! the freaking door was see through you could see everything!

_"Dimitri Turn around"_ i screamed he snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in and quickly turned around.

_"What It's not like i haven't seen you naked before"_ with that he walked out and left me pretty much speech less. I quickly put on the robe and made my way to the closet i pulled out a red dress i bought at forever 21 some black heels i quickly put on some make up and fishtail braided my hair. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time before i made my way down stairs to the long conversation that awaited me.

As i made my way downstairs i new exactly where i was going the kitchen, i noticed that lately i was hungry all the time. I mean i usually am hungry all the time but this time it was different. When i got to the kitchen it was empty but there was food on the counter and man did it look good i quickly got a plate and got three pancakes, three pieces of bacon, some scrambled egg's i looked down at my plate but something was missing i needed something sweet. I went to the cabinets and pulled out a jar of nutella, some whip cream and a box of donuts i scowled when i saw there was only one left '_who the hell ate my donuts?' _i was going to have a serious conversation with everyone about touching my donuts.

I made my way to the dinning room where i was sure everyone would be. I just wanted to get this conversation out of the way why did my life have to be so complicated? When i got to the dinning room it got quite, i just ignored them at sat down and began to dig into my food i got a spoonful of nutella, some whip cream and put in on my pancake i was too focused on my food that i didn't realize it was still quiet. I looked up as i took a big bite of my pancake, all eyes where on me. Abe, Adam and Dimitri looked amused; lissa, Mia, Eddie, christian and Adrian looked a shocked and disgusted while katerina was smiling and had this look in her eye like she knew something.

_"What haven't you people ever seen a girl eat?"_ i asked a little annoyed

_"Yeah but your not a girl"_ Christian said with a smirk on his face.

_"Shut it Sparky"_ i said as i continued to eat.

_"Rose are you feeling okay?"_ Lissa asked a little concerned

_"Yeah im great, im just hungry"_ i replied in between bites i was done with my pancakes and i was halfway done with the bacon.

_"Rose can we talk now?"_ i looked up to see Adrian standing next to me.

"_Uhm yeah hold on"_ i grabbed my juice and chugged it before i got up and followed Adrian out of the room.

We made our way to the living room as soon as we got there i sat down on the couch and i felt Adrian do the same.

_"Rose"_ i had my head down and was looking at my hand's could i really do this could i really sit here and listen? _"Rose look at me please" _i ignored him and kept looking down i heard him sigh. Seconds later he was on his knees in front of me, he took my hands in his and with the other he lifted my head so we were eye to eye.

_"Little Dhampir please listen to me, let me explain"_ he said in an almost desperate tone. I just nodded.

_"Let me start from the beginning, i met katerina about two year's ago back at court we started dating a few week's after we met and we eventually fell in love, my parents were apposed to our relationship because she was a Mazur. They were set on having me marry Ariana Szelsky but i refused after that we didn't talk much. My aunt Tatiana on the other hand loved her she knew that Katerina made me happy and that's all she wanted for me."_ He took a deep breath and continued.

_"A few months into our relationship Katerina told me she was pregnant, at first i didn't take the news very don't get me wrong i loved her so much but i wasn't ready to be a dad. We didn't talk for a few day's she was upset with me and i needed time to think i eventually i accepted the fact that i was going to be a dad and i was actually excited about it. About a week after she told me she woke up in the middle of the night with stomach pain's and she began to bleed, i rushed her to the hospital she was in there for hours"_

He was quite for a few minutes i could see it hurt him to talk about this i wanted nothing more than to hold him in my arms but i couldn't do that... not anymore. he finally looked at me continued.

_"My aunt came out of the room i asked her what was wrong and she told me to talk to the doctor, so i went in to talk to the him he told me that the baby didn't make it he said that the first three months were the most katerina woke up she told me that she was sorry that i could never meet my child, then she told me that she was leaving she said that she had not reason to stay and that i should be happy because i never wanted the baby, she left that night with her dad and i never saw or heard from her again until last night._" he looked at me and i could see the tears in his eyes.

"_Im soo sorry that happened to you adrian"_ i didn't know what else to say.

_"Last night when you left i confronted her, She told me that the night she was in the hospital my parent's went to her and told her that she had to leave that the baby was going to ruin my life they paid the doctor to tell me that the baby was dead. Apparently my aunt heard what my parents told katerina and she tried talking her out of doing what my parents told her to do but she refused, my aunt wasn't happy about it but she let katerina do what she wanted. My aunt stayed in contact with katerina to make sure she was alright and helped her out with whatever she needed"_

_"So what about the pains and bleeding?"_ i asked

_"It was normal"_ he said

_"Wow that's alot to take in"_ i said and it was i mean what kind of parents would do that?

_"Yeah tell me about it_" he said with a sad smile on his face he was quiet for a few seconds _"So... uhm where does that leave us?"_

_"What do you mean?"_ i asked

"_Relationship wise where does this leave us?" _he asked was he really asking me this?

_"Adrian, you know i love you have no idea but i cant do this."_ i took a deep breath _"I cant to that to a baby i cant leave him with out his father i know how it feels to grow up with out a father and it suck's. Katerina need's you she's had to do everything by herself but now you know the truth you can be there for her she still loves you Adrian i could see it at breakfast you know deep down that you love her too you always have and you always will just like ill always love dimitri."_

_"But i love you too rose cant you see that?" _i hear the pain behind his words'.

I took his face in my hands "_I know Adrian i love you too you cant even begin to imagine how much, but we love them more and you know it."_

He sighed _"I Know rose i know just remember that ill be here for you no matter what"_ i could see he was on the verge of tears.

_"Ill always be here for you too"_ i could feel the tears running down my cheeks as i pulled his face to mine and kissed him he immediately returned the kiss as much as it hurt we both knew this was a kiss goodbye.

I reluctantly pulled away _"ill always love you Adrian" _i knew i was about to break down i got up before he could see the tears pouring down my face and left the room.

_"ill always love you rose" _he whispered i could hear the pain in his voice. That was the last thing i heard before i ran upstairs to my room.

* * *

**There you have it What did you think? What do you think is wrong with rose she was acting strange at breakfast.**

**Dont forget to review and tell me what you think reviewing makes me update faster keep that in mind:)**

*******Also im working on the Rose/Adrian story for all you rose/Adrian fan's it will be called "Moving on and letting go" And dont worry im not going to stop doing this story just cause im starting a new one ill be doing both :)**


	15. Unexpected news

**Hey guys so i wasn't planning on updating today since i updated yesterday, but all of you are freaking out over the last chapter so this should explain everything :) ****Make sure you've read the previous chapter's or you wont understand this.**

**To the guest's that review i cant reply to you guys you but thank you for reading :)**

**p.s Calm down this is and will always be a dimitri/rose story im not going to change it.**

***I do not own Vampire Academy or any of its characters. All rights to the wonder full Richelle Mead(****:**

* * *

It had been hours since i talked to Adrian but the pain was still there, the pain of what could of been. If Dimitri and katerina never showed up would we be happily married with little Adrian's running around our home? I know that i shouldn't be thinking about this we were obviously never meant to be but i couldn't help it. We loved each other but my love for him couldn't compare to my love for dimitri and his love for my couldn't compare to his love for katerina.

There was a knock on my door, i sat up and wiped away the tears on my face i waited to see if who ever was knocking went away but the didn't.

_"Rose open the door, you've been in here all day"_ i could hear the worry in her voice I Ran to the door and pulled my best friend in she had a tray of food with her thank god cause i was starving.

_"Oh rose im sorry if i could make you feel better i would"_ she set the tray down and hugged me.

_"Yeah liss i know, ill be fine i just needed some time to think about everything"_ i said to her as i eyed the tray of food she brought.

_"Sit down and eat you must be starving you skipped lunch and dinner." _She must of seen me looking at the food we both sat down on the floor and a began to dig in i had no idea what it was but my god was it good!_  
_

_"Soo uhm how's adrian_" i asked

She was quiet for a few seconds_ "He's the same as you he locked him self in his room, i sent christian to give him food and talk to him" _

_"Oh" _

I Ate in silence i could tell lissa wanted to talk , but she didn't want to upset me and i was grateful i didn't really want to talk. I finished eating and stood up put everything back on the tray and put the tray on the set in on my desk.

_"thanks for bringing me food and keeping me company liss your the best"_ i said as i laid down on the bed i felt soo tired.

_"what are best friends for? Ill leave alone you look tired"_ she got up and pulled the covers over me, she grabbed the tray and made her way to the door. _"ill see you in the morning i love you rose"_

_" i love you too liss"_ i mumbled as i fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up early in the morning to an awful smell what the hell was it? I ran to the bathroom as i felt the nausea i barely made it to the toilet before hurled. Ugh god what's wrong with me? The food from last night must of messed up my stomach once i felt better i got up and brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. I Did my hair and makeup and boy did i need it i had dark circles under my eyes. I walked into my closet and pulled out some black Victoria secret leggings,a long burgundy cardigan and some brown uggs. As i made my way down stair's i started to feel dizzy but i shook it off man what was up with me today? I was half way down the stairs when the dizziness hit again but this time it was worse i knees felt weak and they gave way. I could hear the thudding of my body hitting the stairs the world around me began to darken the last thing i heard before everything went dark was my Russian god screaming my name.

I heard hushed voices around me but i didn't open my eyes. God my head was pounding and my whole body hurt like bitch. I opened my eyes and i was in a white room where the hell was i? I looked over and i saw a man and a women standing by the door they were both wearing long white coats.

_"Hello Rosemarie, glad your awake I'm Doctor Randall"_ he said

_"Hey doc what happend what am i doing here?"_ i asked as i sat up.

_"Rosemarie you fell down the stair's, Dont you remember?"_ he asked with a concerned expression

_"Yeah... i remember i was walking down stairs and i started to feel dizzy" _

He was about to say something when another women entered _"Doctor Randall the results" _she handed him a brown folder and she walked out. He looked at them for a few minutes.

_"Results for what?_" i asked

He looked up at me "We did some blood work to make sure you were alright...Rosemarie did you know you pregnant?"

WHAT?! Oh my god pregnant? like a bucket of cold water it hit me Adrian it had been a week since we were together but how we used protection. Nooo nooo noo this couldnt be happening.

_"Rose are you okay?"_ he asked

_"Noo im not okay... do you know how far along i am?"_

_"Yeah we had a one of the obgyn's do an ultra sound while you were unconscious"_ He looked down at the paper _"It says here your five weeks"_

Five week's? How it had only been a week since i was with Adrian? I started counting back five weeks, five weeks ago i was still at court and i was with dimitri right after he was turned back. OH MY GOD im carrying Dimitri's Child!

* * *

**There you have it Guy's Rose is pregnant with Dimitri's Child NOT adrian's If you guys go back and re read the chapter 14 when rose is looking at dimitri sleep it says that they did sleep together when he was turned back its like the first paragraph. **

**Im guessing you guys missed that since you were all freaking out on me!**

**Dont forget to review and tell me what you think :) **


End file.
